A new Beginning
by darklittleangel93
Summary: Short Shadamy story. Sonic breaks Amys heart and she runs away. Then she meet Shadow. First fic ever so be nice! Rating just too be safe.


**Athors note: Ok, this is my first story so please be nice and rewie!! Shadow is very oc in this fic so if you don´t like DON´T READ! I don´t own any ****character, Sega does. Now RR and enjoy!! ^^**

**A New Begining**

_How could he do this to me!?´_ Amelia (or Amy) Rose thought over and over again. _´I love him so why did he do it!?´_

Amy ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The rain was poring down at her hard but she didn´t run home or to any shelter. Actuailly sha didn´t even know where she was running, as long as it were far away from _**him**_.

_**Flashback**_

_**After school Amy ran up to a blue hedhog with amber green eyes. He was was talking with a few friends of his( Tails and Knuckles ), when Amy gave him a hug from behind.**_

"_**Hi Sonic!" she said happily. "What are you doing?"**_

_**Sonic**__** tensed and turnd around slowly. Happy emerald green eyes met angry amber ones.**_

"_**Am**__**y how many times do I need to tell you?" he said angry. He grabed her on her shoulders hard and pushed her into a nearby wall. "I want you to listen carefully cause I´m only saying this once, understood?" he said in a cold voice. Amy gulped and nodded.**_

"_**Good, I want you TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" he roared. " I´m so sick of you, why can´t you just leave me **__**alone!? Is it so hard for you to understand that I don´t want a little girl running after me as if she were my shadow!?"**_

"_**B-b-but **__**S-s-sonic I l-l-love y-you" Amy stammed. She had neve ever in her sixteen year old life, felt so afraid.**_

"_**But I don´t love you, so can you get that into that tick head of yours and LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" **_

_**In that moment, Amy felt her heart break into millions of small shattred pieces. And it hurt. A lot. She broke free frome his gripp and started to run. She didn´t even noticed that the sky was turning gray and that it started to rain.**_

_**End of flashback**_

Amy ran until she couldn´t run anymore. Her legs gave out under her and sha fell into the mud. She laid ther for a minute or to. Then she slowly sat up and looked around. She was sitting in a glade and there was a lake nearby. She could see it through the trees. She stood up and started to walk towards it. It surprised her that a bench was standing just by the water with no road anywhere in sight.She huddled on the bech and looked out on the water with sad eyes. Her tears were still running down her face, mixing with the raindrops that were still falling prittey heavy. The event plyed over and over again in her head. She heard Sonic´s voice screaming in her ears, she saw his eyes burning with anger and hate. When he said those words, she felt as if he had slaped her face and dugged a sharp knife throug her heart. Suddenly she herd a voice.

"Hey are you okej?" it said. It sounden concerned. Amy turned her head and saw a black hedhog with red eyes standing a few meters away from her. He looked to be around her age, maybe a year older. He was wearing black baggy pants, black and white sneakers and a gray hoodie. Though the hoddie locked more black than gray beacuse of the rain.

"I´m just fine." Amy lied. "And who are yo?"

"You don´t look fine and the name is Shadow, but you could call me Shad for short." He softly said with a small smile on his lips. "And what, may I ask, is your name?"

"Amelia or Amy for short." She answerd quietly.

"Thats a beautiful name." Shadow said.

"Thanks." Said Amy.

"So, what are you doing here in the rain?" He asked.

Amy gazed back out towards the water.

"Just needed to get away" she said with a sad voice.

"I see" he said, nodding his head a bit.

"Why are you here?" Amy asked emotionless.

"I always go here when I need to think, even when it rains." He answerd.

Amy just nodden slowly. Shadow came closer and then sat down on the bench on her left side. The just sat there for a while, watching the rain fall down in the water. Soon Amy started to freze. She struck her arms around herself, trying to keep some warmth but it didn´t really help. Her clothes were soaked and the rain that didn´ t seemed to ever stop, keept falling down. The cold wind didn´t help either.

"Are you sure youre all right?" Shadow asked again. "You look all messed up."

Amy looked down on herself. Her clothes were all muddy after falling to the ground and she could just imagen how her make-up looked.

"Why do you care?" she asked with a mix of anger and sadnes.

"Beacuse a beautiful girl like youreself should nerver be sad." He said with a serius tone.

"I´m not beautiful." Amy said. She could feel her cheeks getting hotter. She was shure she looked like a blushing idiot.

"Of curse you are!" Shadow sad. "The one who would think that you´re not must be stupid!"

"Really?" Amy said with a little happines in her voice.

"Yes, really." Shadow said with a smile on his face. "Were do you live by the way?"

"Garden Avenue 26, why do you ask?"She answerd with a confused look.

"Just wanted to know how far we needed to go." He said with an ever bigger smile. "You didn´t think I would let you go home all by you´re own did you?" He said when he saw her shocked face.

"Why would you follow me home?" she asked. "I mean, we just meet."

"So?" he said. "You´re all wet and dirty, some people might get the wrong idea, you might get lost and." He paused for a second or two. "I just don´t think you should be all by you´re self. Call me crazy but when you look like you have been seriusly hurt emotinally, I don´t think you should be alone." He said with so much care that Amy just wanted to hug him.

"I think you´re right." Sha said with a little smile on her lips.

"Actully I know I am." He said with an arogant tone and the smile turnd into a playful smirk.

"Oh really." Amy said in the same tone. "And how do you know that?"

"Beacuse we read about it today in school." He said.

Amy lightly hit him on the arm playfully and laught.

"Hey!" Shadow said with faked sadness. "That hurted!" then he started to tickel her. She sqeeld and started to tickel him back. They both laughted and after a few minutes they stoped.

They just sat there in silence before Amy said:

"Look ,it has stoped raining!"

"Yeah it has." Shadow said happily. "Time to go home then, before it gets dark."

Amy looked up in the sky and saw that the sun had started to set. She took up her mobile to look at the time.

"Holy shit!" sha screamed. "It´s almost five,I´m supposed to eat half six!"

"Then we better get moving." Shadow said, stod up and offered her his hand. Amy took it in hers and together they started to run.

The End


End file.
